My Bestfriend the Superstar
by HereLiesDelinquent
Summary: It's funny how diehard fans scream his name or even tattoo his signature on their arm. But one thing's for sure; I'm not a diehard fan nor an over-obsessed girl - I'm just Justin Bieber's bestfriend.
1. Preface

I don't own Justin Bieber.

"Please Justin, just leave me alone!" I snatched my hand away from his.

"Cassie, will you just listen...please?" He whispered softly, touching the palm of my hand with his calloused fingers before intertwining with mine again.

I sobbed quietly, my back turned away from him as I felt the rapid rain drops splash me across my face over and over again. I could feel my mascara running down my cheeks and my 'professionally' curled hair now lay flat against my head.

There was no doubt that he had hurt me in many more ways than one. I truly wanted to hate him but I just couldn't. No matter how many times I told myself that I didn't belong in his world anymore, it just didn't work because deep down, I knew that I _did_ belong and for some reason I felt as if he did too.

"Cassidy..." he whispered once more, this time using my actual name. He only had ever called me Cassie; I can't even remember the last time he hadn't.

This time I turned my head slightly, my drenched bangs slapping me across the forehead as I turned. Through the corner of my eye I could see him in his regular on-stage attire, Supras, designer hoodie, the works drenched in rain but it looked like he didn't even care about his clothes that could probably pay for a fifth of my college tuition. His deep hazelnut eyes pierced right through me like a thousand daggers, his stare was so stern but also in some way...saddening.

"I didn't mean it," he replied, breaking the awkward silence.

"Then why'd you even say it?" I retorted, debating on whether I should let go of his hand or not.

I chose not to.

He didn't answer for a while but I could hear his faint breath on the back of my neck, we were so close – yet so far.

Just then I felt him pull my hand, causing me to spin around and land safely in his arms. Our bodies touched and I could smell the strong scent of D&G perfume evaporating from his clothes. My hands rested against his chest, his arms around my waist. I didn't push away; I just couldn't because I wanted to be close to him, I wanted to stay like this forever.

Because I wanted him.

Suddenly, a striking flash of white light blinded me. I rubbed my eyes and turned to see a photographer grinning his cocky smile then giving me a thumbs up before running into the bushes.

Greaaaat, I could see the headlines now, _'Celebrity and mystery girl – the connection?' _or what about, _'BREAKING NEWS! Drenched in rain, after party affair?' _Or maybe even...

'_Justin Bieber falls in love with best friend!'_

Ha, what a load of bull.

**A/N: New story, kind of just feeding my obsession of Justin Bieber right now. This was originally the preface to a story I was working on a few months ago with the same plot but just different names. I changed it around to suit Justin more, hope you guys like it! Chapter 1 will be up soon :)**


	2. LA Baby

'_If you let me inside of your world, there'll be one less lonely girl...'_

I watched in awe from the side of the stage as Justin handed a bouquet of roses to a pretty girl known as the _one less lonely girl_ every time he did a concert. He hugged her and serenaded her before leading her over to the foot of stage as she took his lead and started to wave her free hand in the air.

"I love this part of the concert," I said to Kenny, Justin's body guard who stood beside me as we watched Justin serenade the girl one last time just before the song ended.

"It's sweet, ain't it?" Kenny laughed.

Justin, or as the world knew him, Justin Bieber was currently the world's biggest pop star. He had millions of girls screaming his name all around the world and record sales hitting the roof. He was big, and he knew it.

I on the other hand simply knew him as Justin; the boy who lived down the street from me back in Stratford, Ontario. We'd known each other since we were six, we were practically best friends. We all knew he had talent, and now the whole world knew too. He invited Chaz, Ryan and I to ride with him during his summer tour across the US and of course I said yes, I wouldn't dare miss an opportunity like this!

Justin smiled brightly as the crowd irrupted in applause as _One Less Lonely Girl_ ended on a happy note. DJ Tay James suddenly put _Somebody to Love _on and the crowd went wild, wilder than they were before. I clapped excitedly and cheered, singing along as Justin sang the words by heart, next to me, Ryan pretended to squeal excitedly.

The concert was phenomenal like always, _Baby _was the last song to play and the last few words of the song echoed before Justin exited the stage. Everyone behind the curtains screamed and high fived Justin as he passed them.

He finally reached us, he gave both Ryan and Chaz one of those manly handshakes guys do and hugged me. "Did you guys like it?"

"We loved it!' I practically screamed in his ear since the crowd was still screaming outside. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before saying thank you. Chaz playfully punched Justin on the shoulder and told him it was awesome.

"We're we off to next?" Justin asked Scooter who stood with us, checking his phone.

"LA, I'm pretty sure," Scooter replied, he double checked on his phone then gave a nod of confirmation.

"LA baby!" Ryan yelled, shooting his fist in the air. Chaz followed and so did Justin, I laughed at their stupidity – these guys were amazing.

The rain pelted down against the tour bus window in great haste. Apparently it was summer but you never could estimate the weather anymore. I sat with my arms hugging my knees and my chin resting on my hands as I watched the rain. Everyone else was asleep except for the bus driver, in the back of the bus I could hear _Baby_ playing on a soft hum.

I suddenly felt the chair opposite me bulge and I looked up to see Justin smiling at me, offering me the coke he had in his hands.

I politely declined, "isn't it too late for soft drink?"

He shook his head and drank a big gulp, "not when you're hardly ever asleep." He yawned and rested his head against the window.

We both watched the rain drop in silence for a while before Justin started to speak again, "that girl for OLLG was pretty cute."

I laughed, "And I need to know that, why?"

He shrugged, "Ryan and Chaz are sleeping, and there was no one to tell except you."

"Glad to know I'm your first option," I joked before resting my head against my knees again.

"But not a single one of them were as cute as you," Justin complimented as he winked at me.

I was taken aback for a moment then smacked him on the arm and laughed hysterically, "Oh shut up Bieber, you know they can't compare." I joked, flicking my long wavy chestnut hair flirtatiously and batting my eyelashes.

We continued to talk about the concert, how great all the fans were and Justin constantly stopped to say specifically which fans he thought were pretty which lead me into constantly smacking him on the arm over and over again.

We'd been touring for a month now and it still hadn't gotten old. The endless concerts happening every single night, the screaming fans that made Justin gleam with joy and the good food they had backstage for the crew which Chaz and I basically owned.

The moment was broken by the sound of the back door opening to reveal a sleepy Ryan, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Will you guys keep it down?" He yawned, walking over as he sat on Justin's lap.

"Get off me bro!" Justin couldn't help but laugh as he tried to push Ryan off. After many failed attempts, Ryan got up and positioned himself beside Justin.

"What're you all talking about?" Ryan asked, curiously.

"Dude, don't you reckon that OLLG chick was hot?" Justin winked at him.

I rolled my eyes, "you guys, seriously? I'm out if this is all you guys are going to talk about," I stood up to leave but Justin grabbed my hand, "no stay – I'm sorry." He pouted.

After a few seconds, I groaned and sat back down. I crossed my hands over my chest and stuck my tongue out at them.

We spent the night talking and laughing about the most random things. We went from talking about Justin's performances and fans to things like hot dogs and Teletubbies. This is what I loved about my friends, even if one of us was loved by almost every single teenage girl in the world – most likely the universe, we still acted as if we were regular kids just having the time of our lives and pretending like there _wasn't_ one of us being loved by almost every single teenage girl in the – most likely the universe.

The sun blinded me as I felt the bus come to a stop. It was finally morning and the rain had ended. I yawned and stretched my arms before opening my eyes to see a sleepy Justin with his head resting on Ryan who was also still asleep. I giggled in amusement and put on a pair of ballet flats that randomly sat on the floor. Trying my best not to wake Ryan and Justin, I got up, sneaking past them and jumped out of the open bus door.

That was when I immediately knew where we were.

We had arrived.

We were in LA baby.

**AN: Chapter 1 was completed while I was procrastinating on my assignments, enjoy !**


	3. Suite 136

I hated when Justin made us do his dirty work for him.

Chaz and I fumbled our way through the crowd of screaming fan girls as we tried to get to Justin's van that was parked illegally on the curb, I had three paper bags of McDonalds burgers in my hands and Chaz struggled as he balanced the cardboard trays of soft drink, his sunglasses had fallen down from his head to his eyes in a very awkward manner. The girls next to Justin's van were slamming their hands against the tinted windows, hoping to just catch a glimpse of him, even if it meant sacrificing their safety if the van suddenly started to move. I lifted my hand that only carried one bag in the air and signalled for Kenny to open the door as quick as possible as Chaz and I jumped in and in that single second the door shut without giving the girls outside a chance to even breathe.

I sighed in relief as I slumped into the back chair next to Ryan and handed Kenny two of the bags, he happily took out his burger and passed it on to the rest of the crew then finally to Justin who eagerly awaited his meal. Next to me, Ryan grabbed the only bag I had left and picked out the first burger he felt and shoved the bag back to me.

"Manners, Ryan – it's called manners," I said to him as I took my own McChicken from the bag before giving it to Chaz who was patiently waiting for his own.

"Hungry, Cassie – it's called, I'm freaking starving!" Ryan retaliated as he emphasized a really big bite of his burger and groaned in satisfaction.

"I don't see why Chaz and I had to sacrifice our lives just so Justin could get some junk food," I joked in a half-serious tone as I bit into my burger.

"Cassie," Justin turned around and pointed at me, "do you even have to ask what would happen if I got out of this car?"

"I didn't ask that –"

"Exactly, the riot outside would've been twice as large," he interrupted and smirked.

The van suddenly jolted into action and we drove off in great haste leaving the hundreds of girls, parents and boyfriends outside of McDonalds dissatisfied.

We were going to be staying in LA for three days unlike the other cities we were in that at most only stayed there for six hours; Justin specifically asked to stay in LA for a longer period of time just so we could enjoy the place and chill – like normal teens.

If only we knew what the word, _normal,_ meant these days.

But besides the bigger amounts of fan mobs here, LA was astonishing.

Everywhere you turned, something new was beyond the horizon. People roamed the streets wearing Marvel costumes pretending like it was most ordinary thing ever. Here it was like a whole new world, where everyone was unique and where everyone was their own person.

We had stopped at various tourist destinations like the street where the Hollywood stars were located and took so many idiotic pictures in front of the massive Hollywood sign it probably took up a majority of my camera's memory.

"Welcome to LA guys," Scooter enthused as he looked out of the van window and smiled.

"We haven't even been here for more than two hours and we've already been mobbed," stated Ryan who had quickly finished his burger from his _starvation_.

"I don't get how easily they can find us," Justin questioned.

"Maybe its cause you update your Twitter with such great detail, even pre-schoolers could find you," Chaz exaggerated.

"C'mon guys, I don't tweet that much info..." Justin persuaded.

"Dude, my little sister knows where you are at all times even when you're not online," I told him – and I wasn't exaggerating.

His eyes widened, "you mean, Lily? Isn't she like, six?"

"Six and a half," I corrected.

It's funny, Justin is surrounded by girls pretty much every single day and even he can't comprehend the extent of obsession some fans go to just to meet him. But you could tell from the smug look he gave every time he met with fans that he enjoyed it, and he was proud and happy that there were so many dedicated to him.

As the van slowly turned into a parking space in front of the five-star hotel, a parking attendant slid the van door open.

"Good afternoon Mr Bieber, we've been expecting your presence," the attendant stated, he sported a white dress shirt and a velvet red vest with matching tie. He made it sound like Justin was the Queen who came for her annual visit.

Justin smiled as he jumped out of the van and breathed in the LA air, the rest of us followed as we all got out of the van one by one. From the corner of my eye I could see Kenny and Ryan unloading the back of the van and placing our entire luggage into the trolley that the attendant provided. Heck, if we hadn't known better; the way we packed made us seem like we'd be staying here for months.

We entered the lobby with a different attendant this time trailing behind us as he pushed the trolley into the elevator and kept the doors open. Scooter went over to the front desk, gave his details and the receptionist handed over four key cards.

"Suites 134, 135 and 136," she noted as she smiled up at him from the top of her designer glasses. He nodded in gratitude and waved at the receptionist before running over to us.

"Justin, Chaz, Ryan, you guys have got suite 134," Scooter handed Justin the card key, probably assuming that he'd be the most responsible, "I'm trusting you all, alright? Don't make me get a call at two in the morning hearing something about broken lamps and furniture," he scolded. The guys mumbled in agreement then looked at each other as they did a hi-fived each other.

Scooter rolled his eyes and passed me the card key that said _S136_ written in golden font on the front, "you alright with having the suite to yourself?"

What kind of question was that?

"Of course!' I said a little too enthusiastically and Scooter laughed, he mentioned something about him being in suite 135 with the rest of the crew and he'd be watching us but I really wasn't listening anymore.

Think of all the possibilities in a suite! All by yourself! Of course I probably wouldn't get in as much trouble as the boys would but I could probably dance around in my underwear singing in my hairbrush and miming to Britney Spears.

And I know you've done it before, don't judge me!

We all headed into the elevators and stood in silence as the elevator music flooded through the small area. We eventually reached the level the suites were on and went our separate ways; I slid the key card into the door slot and braced myself.

Woahhhhhhhh.

This – was all mine?

The suite was probably the size of my brother's apartment he had in down town New York, there was a large lounge room that had a flat screen and a long white modern couch on the other end. There was a glass dining table with four large dining chairs surrounding it that was just situated right in front of the massive window-door things that lead to the balcony. In the other room was a king sized bed with white sheets and mints on the pillows, the bathroom was marble and it had one of those bathtubs with the jet things! I couldn't believe this was where I was going to be staying for the next few days!

I found my luggage next to the door, surprised that the attendant knew whose luggage was whose and rolled it into the bedroom before opening the minbar. I picked a root beer and checked it off the piece of paper that had the list of items in the minbar.

It took me a while before I noticed the brilliant view I had of the Los Angeles beaches, there was even a huge pool right below us that looked so clear and blue you could almost mistake it for the ocean itself!

My phone suddenly vibrated in my shorts pocket and I pulled it out:

_**How's your suite? Mind if we come over?  
- Justin**_

__I forgot for a second that they were here and I quickly texted back a response and not even a few seconds later I heard Justin's familiar knock on the suite door. I skipped over and unlocked the hatches, Justin stood there with Ryan and Chaz behind him. They had already changed into their bathers and they were all shirtless except for Chaz who wore a souvenir LA shirt he picked up in Hollywood.

"Seriously? Swimming, now? I haven't even gotten myself settled!" I whined as they all paraded in like it was their own room. Chaz and Ryan immediately made themselves comfortable on the couch and flicked the TV on where by _coincidence_ it was already playing a repeat of a Lakers verse Celtics game.

"We won't have time to relax later, Cassie; might as well enjoy this day before the concert!' Justin said, the excitement in his eyes made me subconsciously walk over to my bedroom and change into the floral bikini my mum had given me before we left. I put on a pair of white shorts and coral singlet. I returned back to the lounge room and threw some of the hotels' towels at the guys and opened the front door.

"Before Justin tweets we're at the pool! Quickly!" I joked and smiled as Ryan and Chaz jumped off the couch and ran out of the suite. Justin walked over without the slightest enthusiasm and glared at me, I simply shrugged in response.

"How did they find out so fast?" Chaz said in shock as we all watched Justin being surrounded by girls in bikinis and short skirts. I can't say Justin didn't mind it but still...

Ryan was over there too, he took pictures with the girls who actually knew who he was, surprisingly. They all squealed in enjoyment as Justin continuously flicked his hair or when Ryan winked at them. Justin signed everything possible that didn't reach the boundaries of his comfort level, thank goodness no one asked him to sign their boobs or anything. That would've just been a very disturbing sight.

Justin finally freed himself the crowd when he mentioned something about how he just wanted to chill for a bit. He flicked his hair out of his eyes as he walked over and sat on the recliner-style chair I lay on. The little bird on the edge of his lower hip gleamed in the sun, Justin never really liked to talk about the tattoo but we all knew it meant something to him, it was Bieber tradition and no one could mess with that.

"I don't even want to know," Chaz said as he lifted his hands up in defeat and lay back on the chair as he took the rays of the sun in.

I smiled at him and turned back to Justin who had now faced away from me and stared at the gleam of the pool, something in his back pocket caught my eye and I took it without hesitation.

"Cassie!" Justin yelled as he realised what I'd done, I stood up before he could take it back and started to read the words out loud.

"_I always knew you were the best,  
the coolest girl I know.  
So prettier than all the rest,  
the star of my show._.."

Before I could read the rest, Justin snatched it away from my hands and stuffed it back in his other pocket then sat back down.

"That's a cute song Justin! Who's it for?" I mused and annoyed him as I tugged on his bare arm.

"It's for no one," he replied angrily.

Shit.

Had I upset him?

I let go of his arm and sighed, I didn't mean to piss him off. I undid my messy bun and shook my hair out before jumping into the pool. I guess you could say it was my escape, I don't even know what I was escaping from, I'd seen Justin mad multiple times before but why did this strike me as something major now?

Maybe it was cause of the fact that he wrote a song.

But not just any song.

It was obviously for a girl...

Obviously.

**A/N: Yes I realise that this is kind of a fail of an ending but whatever, I originally wanted to keep going with this chapter but thought that I might as well stop at this point and continue the next part in the next chapter. **

**By the way, thank you to all of you who reviewed! I was really excited when I saw all of them, didn't really know there were heaps of Beliebers on this site but I gave it a chance LOL OMGG BTW, fan girl moment but JUSTIN BIEBER FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! Woo LOL, it's a joint twitter between my friend and I. He followed like, two days after I posted the 1****st**** chapter of this story which was cooool. Hahah**


	4. Favourite Girl

I spent the rest of the afternoon locked up in my suite drinking mass amounts of root beer at a time. I had changed into some shorts and a singlet with Michael Jackson's silhouette on the front and just slumped on the couch with the TV showing some movie made in the 90s.

I guess you could say I was trying to avoid Justin, I pretty much invaded his privacy after I snatched that song from him without permission, I know it was a minor thing but I hated to piss my friends off. Especially when your friend is one suite away and you have no means of leaving just like that for a very long time.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and I mumbled loudly about getting changed or something but the person continued to knock without any means of stopping.

I groaned and got up; I opened the door and saw Ryan standing there with his hands in his pockets and his wet hair across his eyes.

"There's sound check in 30 minutes," he said nonchalantly.

"Wonderful, have fun," I answered back, I was about to shut the door when he pushed back.

"C'mon Cassie, Justin's probably over it by now, you know him; he gets mad then he just forgets," Ryan said. I rolled my eyes and scratched my head in frustration. "We're all going to sound check, so unless you don't want to spend the next 5 hours here all by yourself then I reckon you should grab a jacket and come."

"Here? All by myself? That seems like a nice idea..."

"CASSIE!"

"Alright fine, I'll meet you guys in the lobby in like 20," I gave up. Ryan smiled in accomplishment then hugged me before running down the corridor back into his own suite.

I slammed the door shut and propped myself back on the couch this time face first.

The sound check was the usual.

They had girls who purchased the VIP tickets for his concert sit in and watch him play the drums, say, "check check check" over and over into his mic and have him answer questions from the audience.

I sat on the edge of the stage next to Chaz; we shared a large packet of Doritos as we watched Justin practice the dance he would do for _Bigger_. After Justin finished his 3rd run through of the dance, some of the on-stage crew strapped him to the metal heart he sang on when he performed _Never Let You Go_. Chaz and I got up to get a better view as Justin and the heart was lifted into the air with the cords they were strapped to. The fans below screamed in delight and even took a few quick pictures.

He strummed his guitar wonderfully and sang in perfect key. Suddenly, he started to strum a new song; one I'd never heard of before. I turned to Chaz and he shrugged, showing that even he didn't know of the song. I sighed and decided to listen anyway, knowing Justin; it was going to be epic.

"_I always knew you were the best,  
the coolest girl I know.  
So prettier than all the rest,  
the star of my show_.  
_So many times I wished,  
you'd be the one for me.  
I never knew you'd get like this girl,  
what'd you do to me?"_

I gulped – hard.

It was that song, the one I found back at the pool. I looked closely at Justin this time and almost but coincidence; he looked up too – at me.

I didn't know whether to look away or to smile back but I didn't do either. I just watched him intently as he sang the chorus and I could swear when he sang it; his stare was fixated on my own. Chaz nudged me and I shook myself out of my daze.

"Have you ever heard this song before?" He asked me; clearly he just hadn't seen my two minute stare off with Justin.

I shook my head – technically I wasn't lying, I saw a bit of the lyrics but I hadn't heard the _actual_ song before.

When Justin finished, he signalled for the crew to take him down and we all watched as the heart glided back onto the stage and Justin was unbuckled from the chair he sat on. There was silence of awe for a moment before one of the fan's clapped and cheered happily followed by the others and finally myself.

"You're the first to hear the song, I hope you all liked it," he smiled brightly at the audience making them cheer even louder.

Justin thanked them and then walked over to Chaz and I, Chaz continued to cheer and scream and Justin just laughed.

"That was the song –"

"Yeah, I kinda didn't want you to hear it until now," Justin interrupted. He smiled then hugged me tight. "Did you like it?" He said as he let go.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did!' I enthused and he laughed.

"I'm glad cause that song was for y-"

"JB!" I heard Ryan's voice from afar, we looked to see him carrying two cans of red bull and he handed one to Justin then hugged him. "That was sick! Who's the lucky girl?" He winked and we all laughed.

The girls in the front row all ran up to the edge of the stage and screamed Justin's name, he smiled at them all and flipped his hair which made the girls squeal excitedly.

"We love you!" One of them said.

Justin laughed, "I love you too!" The girl's expression on her face when he said that was priceless, she looked like she was about to faint. Justin waved goodbye to us before heading over to the girls in the audience to sign autographs and take pictures.

"That song was so written for you," Ryan confessed.

Chaz laughed, "It was pretty obvious."

I greased them both, "stop assuming things!" But they just laughed.

"Listen to the lyrics Cassie, even an idiot could figure out who he was talking about," stated Ryan.

"And who he was talking about – was you," finished Chaz.

I groaned and ran my hand through my wavy lock of chestnut-coloured hair. "Seriously guys!"

"If only you could hear the things he says about you to us, that way you'd know for sure," Chaz said in a knowing way, I groaned again and turned away from them.

I couldn't help but think of the possibilities – what if they were right? That that song _was_ written for me, I slapped myself on the head as I tried to get rid of that thought. No! It was a load of bull's faeces that he wrote that song for me, Justin said so himself that if he _really_ liked a girl, he'd write a song for her – but he didn't like me! Of course he didn't.

I sighed sadly.

From the corner of my eye I could see Justin signing autographs and smiling as girls stood by him with their cameras in hand. For a second, his gaze turned to me and he did kind of that head nod thing then turned back to the girls that surrounded him.

**A/N: Short chapter, ooooooh! Who's Justin's favourite girl? *wink wink nudge nudge* haha I'm aware that Favourite Girl is a pretty old song and he already sings it in his My World concert but let's just pretend it's new for the sake of this story, okay? :) Thanks again for reading!  
**


	5. Truth or Dare

I couldn't help but think about what Ryan and Chaz had said at the sound check today; how _Favourite Girl_ could possibly have been written for me. I knew it seemed so farfetched but the way I saw it was that nothing seemed unrealistic these days I mean look at Justin, one minute Pattie's posting up videos of him singing on YouTube the next minute there's record labels and super stars like Usher and Justin Timberlake lining up to sign him.

Nothing seemed impossible anymore.

It was 10:45PM and Justin's LA concert had ended, he had one more to do before we left LA and that wasn't until our final day here so we had tomorrow to enjoy the LA atmosphere. However I just felt like I wanted to hide in my Suite for the rest of the tour and never come out.

My phone vibrated on the coffee table and I felt my way past the empty wrappers and tissues as I fumbled to pick it up, when I finally found my phone, I checked the message without hesitation:

_**Crashing in your suite for the night. See you soon!  
- JRC**_

I was in the middle of texting them not to come over when Chaz opened the door surprisingly. I jumped off the couch in shock then caught my breath after I realised it was just them.

"You really need to learn how to lock your door," said Chaz as he dumped some blankets and pillows next to me on the couch.

"Thank you for just casually inviting yourselves over!' I said sarcastically as I got up and shut the door after they had all come barging in.

"No worries Cassie, it's what we do," Ryan smiled cheekily as he threw a couple bags of chips at Chaz and they positioned themselves on the couch comfortably. He patted the empty spot next to him but I declined politely and crossed my arms.

"Sorry shawty, we thought you'd get a bit lonely over here," Justin said in a slightly sympathetic tone. I rolled my eyes knowingly, "you broke something didn't you?"

Chaz laughed nervously, "No way! What would make you think that?"

"It wasn't like the bed frame was worth anything..." mumbled Ryan.

"Guys! Scooter warned you about being careful, how could you break a bed frame anyway?" I scolded, sometimes I felt like I was babysitting these boys.

"We were pretending that the floor was hot lava and we didn't want to touch it so we were jumping from couch to bed to table to bed then the bed kind of broke..." confessed Chaz. I sighed and sat beside him and grabbed a handful of original flavoured chips from the opened bag he had in his hands and stuffed them one by one in my mouth without saying a word.

The night consisted of three things.

One – NBA reruns.

Two – Junk food.

Three – Truth or Dare.

Now I didn't mind the first two but the last thing I had always tried my best to stay away from – but you couldn't really stay very far away from people who were your ride home.

We had conditions every time we played this game, we had simple rules but these rules pretty much kept everything in order. The first one was that you could never pick truth or day three times in a row, you could pick it twice but then you'd have to pick the other in your third turn. Second rule, no extremely rude dares or questions. Third rule, you couldn't pass – ever. Final rule, if you did _have_ to pass you'd have to take a _long_ chug of red bull.

Usually our games ended up with us all hyper as we jumped around because of all the red bull we had drank and all the secrets we had just told.

"Chaz, truth or dare," asked Justin who was happily chomping on butter popcorn.

Chaz agreed to do a dare because he had already picked truth twice and Justin dared him to prank call Scooter pretending to be one of the gossip bloggers asking about information on the nudie run Justin did on a football field that obviously didn't happen. Scooter yelled into the phone saying how the media these days obviously had their facts wrong _every single_ time. Ryan, Justin and I held back our laughs as Chaz said he'd be looking forward to his next 'blog post'.

"Justin, guys...and girl, get to sleep!' Scooter yelled into the phone as he banged on the Suite wall which was shared between his room and mine. Chaz hung up and we all burst out laughing, some of us had fallen over in our fits of laughter and some of our laughs were so faint because it was just too funny.

We finally eventually regained our control and settled ourselves back into the same positions and the circle we were in before. Chaz spun the empty Coke bottle in the middle and it landed dead straight onto Justin.

"Truth or dare, Bieber?" Asked Chaz and Ryan in sync.

Justin thought to himself for a while before deciding on something that he'd probably regret choosing later on, "truth."

Chaz clapped his hands together in praise and laughed an almost sinister laugh, he pursed his lips together in thought.

"That song," he begun, "the song you wrote called _Favourite Girl_, who's it for?"

Justin let out a soft mumble and breathed heavily. His eyes darted to each of us in a nervous matter and he rubbed his buttered hands on his pyjama pants before taking a long chug of Red Bull.

We all groaned.

"We really need to change that rule," said Ryan who seemed unsatisfied.

"That rule isn't even fair, Justin _likes_ Red Bull! No matter how much he drinks," whined Chaz.

"I have an idea," I took a piece of popcorn and threw it in my mouth, "if you pass on a question – you have to do the opposite of what you wanted!"

Ryan and Chaz blinked at me for a few seconds before their eyes widened in acknowledgment.

"So since Justin picked truth..." began Ryan.

"He now gets a dare!" We all cheered together except for Justin who didn't seem so pleased.

Justin shook his head disapprovingly, "you can't just change rules like that!"

"Those rules were made when we were like 10 and when Red Bull seemed as rebel as drinking underage!" I laughed, so did Chaz and Ryan.

"FINE, FINE! I'll answer..." Justin said quickly. We all smiled at each other in victory then turned to Justin and awaited his answer.

Justin looked down at his feet; they were covered in comfortable-looking Bonds socks. He cradled himself back and forth in his position before settling himself as he looked up at us.

"It was written for someone special," Justin smiled.

"WHAT!' Chaz practically shrieked. We heard the sound of Scooter's fist pump onto the wall. "What?" Chaz said a little quieter this time but with the same emphasis he had before.

"You didn't give specifics!" Justin justified himself and a smirk of satisfaction spread across his face as he sipped his Red Bull.

"Don't be a dick, Justin!' Ryan whined, he punched Justin on the arm.

Justin raised his hands up then placed his can back down onto the floor.

"If you guys _must_ know...it's for someone that's been there for me for as long as I can remember. She means the world to me and – she's my favourite is basically what I'm getting at."

We all sat there in silence as we took in what Justin had said. We'd never really heard him say something that...sweet before.

"Why'd you write a song about your mum for?' Chaz joked and we all laughed, including Justin.

I stood up and wiped my hands on my navy blue pyjama shorts then collected all the rubbish and dumped it into the tall bin beside the TV.

"I think we need to sleep." I checked the clock above the couch:

_2:14AM_

I nodded, "yeah we _really_ need to sleep." The boys didn't retaliate or argue back because even they knew that we needed the rest, especially Justin. We had a 7AM wakeup call tomorrow and none of us wanted Kenny throwing water on our faces again.

The boys pushed the coffee table aside and lay the blankets and pillows they brought over and turned them into a makeshift bed large enough for all three of them to fit. I situated myself on the couch with the doona from the bedroom and a few pillows.

"Good night losers," said Ryan as he rolled over and hugged Chaz who instantly slapped him away.

"Night Ry, Chaz – goodnight Cassie," Justin said soothingly as he held my hand softly before he let go and rolled over as well.

xxx

My eyes sheepishly forced themselves open as I started to wake up, I checked the time on my phone under the doona and it was still around 4AM. I had no idea why I'd woken up so suddenly but I shut my eyes quickly hoping to fall asleep as fast as I woke up.

"She's different though..." I heard someone whisper and my eyes suddenly shot open again in curiosity.

"Seriously?" Said another voice that sounded like Justin.

"Yeah, it's like she's different from other chicks – she's real, y'know?" That was definitely Chaz, somehow I just knew.

I moved backwards by accident.

"Shit, is Cassie awake?" Asked Chaz. I heard the shuffle of covers before I felt someone's warm breath against my skin; I had my eyes shut tight so I didn't see who it was.

"Nah man, she's good," I heard Justin whisper as he pulled the covers over me and lay back down.

"Thank God, if she heard us talking about her – how awkward would that be?"

What the –

They were talking about _me_?

"You have to tell her someday..." Justin hushed, his voice seemed burdened almost.

"That I like her? Nah, she's cool; I don't want to ruin our friendship," Chaz confessed.

WHAT!

Rewind and pause right there.

Chaz...Chaz liked me?

I felt a soft gasp escape through my lips but it was too quiet for either of them to hear and they just continued.

"Like you said, she's cool, I don't think she'd make such a big deal about it if you told her," Justin advised. I felt like lifting the covers off myself and showing them that I was awake and that I had heard pretty much every single word they had said.

But I didn't.

"She's just, I don't know...her? Like, she doesn't try hard to be someone she's not..." Chaz continued.

"You really should ask her out, bro. You're not gonna get anywhere by not doing anything," stated Justin.

I felt like throwing a pillow at his face.

Chaz didn't answer, usually when he didn't reply immediately it meant he was in deep thought and that a lot of things ran through his mind.

"Justin, we're on tour though – you can't really take a girl _out _anywhere other than the bus or a gas station," said Chaz.

He had a point.

"Have you _seen_ where we are? This is LA, Chaz! You can take her anywhere, plus we have the day off tomorrow," Justin reminded.

I could imagine Chaz smiling at this suggestion.

"Why are you persuading me all of a sudden?" Chaz asked and Justin scoffed.

"She's nice, bro. You can't let nice girls get away," noted Justin.

Guess that was a compliment...sort of.

They said their good nights and I heard them move around loudly before settling down and snoring softly.

I stayed up for a few more minutes trying to take in everything they had just said.

So Chaz confessed that he liked me.

To Justin.

Who was all for it.

Now Chaz is planning to ask me out tomorrow.

I smiled at the thought, now that I thought about it – Chaz wasn't really a bad guy. Sure he had his faults but at the same time he was really sweet and if I thought about it even more...he was kind of cute too.

Pretty cute in fact.

I groaned into my pillow in frustration then before I knew it I was fast asleep.

xxx

I woke up the next morning to see that the boys had already gotten up, they had stuck a sticky note on the TV screen however:

_**Went to get some breakfast and get changed, meet you in the lobby at 10.  
- JRC**_

I laughed lightly to myself before scrunching up the note and throwing into the bin. The time above the TV said that it was only 9AM so I had a whole hour to get ready.

By the time I arrived in the lobby, there were already a few dozen girls surrounding the boys. Kenny stood there and watched, he obviously had given up trying to apprehend the girls – it was too early for him to bodyguard anyway. I could see the bags under his eyes; he obviously had the night shift last night meaning he had to constantly check the corridors for any suspicious behaviour. I ran over to them and waved crazily, they eventually took notice of me and the circle opened just enough for me to squeeze my way past the avid fans. I grabbed Kenny by the arm for support as we both watched Justin, Ryan and Chaz sign autographs and take photos with the fans.

"Alright girls, that's enough," Kenny boomed as he stepped in. He pushed the girls back and made a path for the guys to exit out of, I almost got engulfed by the fans but managed to sneak my way past them.

"Morning," I greeted as they took notice of me.

"Morning!' Chaz greeted back and hugged me tight, Justin placed his arm over my shoulders and Ryan ran his hand through my hair in hopes of messing it up.

Thank whoever invented hairspray.

"We're we going today?" I asked them all as we jumped into the van. I sat in between Justin and Chaz and Ryan sat in the back with Ryan Good.

"I was thinking we head to the skate park, Ryan. Chaz, why don't you take Cassie out for breakfast, she hasn't eaten yet," Justin hinted. The boys raised their eyebrows in confusion and I could tell Justin was trying to _hint_ what I had overheard last night.

"OH! Right! Cassie, let's eat at Victor's diner down the road," Chaz stated.

I turned to Justin then to Ryan who both had eager looks on their faces and were continuously nodding.

"Sure, I guess," I told Chaz and he smiled brightly.

Justin told the driver to stop by the diner to drop us off.

"We'll see you in an hour or so," said Justin who mock-waved us good bye then slammed the van door in our faces before we could even say anything.

I looked at Chaz who ran a hand through his hair, "shall we?" He said finally and gestured to the entrance of the diner.

This was interesting; I was on a "date" with Chaz Somers.

**A/N: HAHAHHA! OOOOOOH Chaz/Cassie? Chassie? Who knew, anyways thankyou to those that read this chapter - sorry for the wait but it's up now so enjoy!**


	6. Unexpected Date

The date went pretty well.

Actually, _really_ well.

I didn't think it'd go so great, we spent the day chatting about regular best friend to best friend things then it got a little deeper and we started to share secrets none of us had told either Justin or Ryan yet. I felt closer to Chaz, more than I ever had before.

It was now 8PM and we spent the whole day together, the diner was neat but at first we had that awkward tension. We then met up with Justin and Ryan at the park and I sat on one of the railings as I watched the boys do their ollie's and 360's. I then went for a walk in Hollywood with Chaz, just the two of us.

It was sweet.

"Baby, baby, baby, ooooh!" Chaz and I sang out of tune. We were horrible, no wonder Justin hated when we sang along with him.

Chaz tried to chuck a grape in my mouth but missed miserably.

We were at the pier now and we were just enjoying the moment with each other as we stared up at the brilliantly lit night, thousands of stars filled the sky.

"You know that time Justin kissed you as a bet at the dance when we were like – 13?" Chaz asked suddenly, I laughed and nodded as I remembered.

I remember that night so clearly for some reason. I was with the girls and the guys were on the other side of the dance floor, every few minutes or so I glanced their way and noticed they were doing the same. Later, Justin walked over to me and asked me to dance, I obliged and he led me to the centre of the dance floor; his hands wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. The song we danced to was _How to save a life_ by The Fray and before the song ended he kissed me.

"Yeah, pretty clearly in fact," I said and smiled.

"And then you found out it was a bet..." Chaz said, "And you cried for days."

I stopped smiling.

That part I didn't remember.

I gave him a nervous laugh and just smiled in return.

"I was the first to come and comfort you..." he continued and I nodded as I remembered again.

"Truth is I wanted to be him."

I looked up at him to see that he was already staring back at me.

"I've always liked you Cassie, always. From the moment we met – 'til now," Chaz said.

"I know," I said and he immediately jumped.

"I heard Justin and you talking about it last night," I said truthfully and I saw him fault back.

"You _heard_?" He said, shocked.

I smiled and shrugged.

Chaz didn't say anything; he just groaned and shuffled his feat uncomfortably.

"But if it helps, I like you too..." I whispered and he shot a look of excitement at me.

I laughed.

"Are you serious?" He said almost too surprisingly.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," I said honestly.

I wasn't lying.

I did like him, after everything we've been through and everything that's happened – I realised I really did like Chaz.

"To be honest I thought you'd like Justin," he laughed and I felt myself scoff.

"What?" I yelled, astonished.

"It's just...the way you look at him, the way he looks at you – it's like watching two people so perfect for each other without them even knowing," he said it as if he quoted it from a romance novel.

I sighed.

I turned Chaz around and rested my hands against his waist before locking my lips against his.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until we finally let go, I opened my eyes to see Chaz smiling his sweetest smile.

"So who do I like now?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment before I nudged him in the rib, "me?"

"Duh!" I said and we both laughed.

He hugged me really tight and I rested my head against his chest.

When we got back to the hotel it was already really late, I could hear Scooter and the others talking in their room about taking the tour world wide for next year.

Chaz and I held hands as we got to his suite and he knocked on the door.

"HELLO LOVE BIRDS!" Ryan welcomed as soon as he opened the door.

From behind him I could see Justin running over to us in his pyjamas with a massive smile plastered across his face.

But then his eyes darted to mine and Chaz's closed hands and his smiled faded.

For some reason his expression made my heart ache just the slightest.

"So, it went well?" Justin joked and high fived Chaz with his free hand.

"Yeah man, I guess. We're going to go watch that new Leonardo DiCaprio movie tomorrow," Chaz mentioned and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"But I thought we were gonna watch that, Cassie, Fridays is usually _our_ movie night?" Justin questioned. He seemed hurt.

"But since you're busy with the tour and everything, I didn't think you'd mind...you can still come along if you want!" I told him and smiled.

"No, it's fine. I don't wanna third wheel or anything," he sighed but gave a weak smile. "I'm gonna get back to my writing – have a good night, guys."

I watched as Justin walked back into the suite and into his room as he hand one hand in his pocket and the other ran through his hair, frustrated.

"I should probably get to sleep to, I'll see you tomorrow," Chaz said sweetly as he kissed me softly on the lips. Ryan made a disgusted sound and I hugged Ryan goodbye and went back into my own suite.

I was chilling around the suite, it was about 12:30AM and I didn't really feel tired at all, I was still on a perfect high from today. I sat on the couch and though about how wonderful the day was and how simple everything seemed to be.

As I went to head off to bed, I heard a melodic voice singing softly outside. I smiled as I immediately knew who it was. I walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding door silently as I listened in on Justin.

'_Everybody's laughing in my mind__  
__Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy__  
__Do you do what you did when you did with me__  
__Does he love you the way I can__  
__Did you forget all the plans that you made with me__  
__Cause baby I didn't...'_

"Cute," I said and Justin jumped up in shock and almost threw his lyric book over the balcony.

"A _hello_ would do!' He said as he collected his things and got up to leave.

"Wait!" I called out for him and he stopped and sighed.

"Who'd you write that for? It's so...heart breaking," I noted and laughed silently. Justin walked over and leaned against the balcony railing but didn't answer my question.

"Don't say that _no one_ bullshit again, Justin. You always write strong lyrics like this when you really mean it," I told him truthfully but he didn't look up at me.

"I-I-It's for...Caitlin," he blurted out.

I gulped.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"She's coming to visit tomorrow, Christian and her," he said.

I nodded but didn't bother to say anything.

Justin didn't really know how I felt about Caitlin. He probably thought we were like best friends or something but in reality, I hated her freaking guts. She was the fakest, peppiest...bitch I'd ever known.

"That's great!' I lied but managed to clap my hands together as if I was excited. He looked at me and gave a half smile.

"But wouldn't you make a song about how perfect she is or whatever? Not something so...sad?" I asked but it didn't really matter to me.

"I don't know, maybe some other time I'll write her something cheesy," he laughed and flipped his hair to the side. "Anyway, I'm out – see you tomorrow at the concert, tell me if the movie was good," he waved and entered his suite.

Caitlin Beadles.

The devil in Abercrombie.

Was coming tomorrow.

Just saying her name made my head hurt.

**A/N: I really hope someone out there understands the _hints_ I'm trying to put in this story LOL, if you don't then hopefully it'll make sense when I explain everything in future chapters and no disrespect to Caitlin, I don't hate her - how could I? I don't even know her but again, for the sake of this story let's just pretend she's a total bitch :) Btw just wondering, what do you like better? Chaz/Cassie or Justin/Cassie ;)**


	7. For C

"CASSIE!" Caitlin squealed in her fakest voice as she ran over to me in her heels and gave me a kiss on the cheek which made it feel like it was burning. I felt oddly different to her in my regular graphic t-shirts, skinny jeans and sneakers while she wore her some intensely girly clothing meaning a floral skirt and curled hair.

"Hey Caitlin, it's nice to see you again," I greeted and stood back as I watched her hug each of the boys before wrapping her arms around Justin. I glanced down at Justin's hand that was placed around Caitlin's waist and I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy but shook it away when I felt Chaz intertwine his hand in mine and I smiled up at him.

"I really need to get myself a girl friend," Ryan stated as he palmed himself in the face.

Scooter came over to us and told us what the schedule was for today; he was a bit surprised to see Caitlin there for a second until that tiny light bulb metaphorically lit up and he remembered about her coming to visit with Christian who was already up in their suite unpacking everything. Chaz told Scooter that he and I would be watching _Inception_ today and we'd meet up with everyone an hour before the concert started and Scooter agreed. Ryan said he'd go check out the local skate parks with Christian and maybe make a video or two for his You Tube channel. Scooter laughed and gave him one of the driver's numbers just in case they needed a lift to the arena then we all turned to Caitlin and waited for her answer.

She turned to Justin, "What are you doing Justy?" she said as she pouted her lips and spoke in an annoying baby voice.

I felt like I wanted to gag.

"I've got sound check all day, Caitlin," Justin reminded her.

"Perfect! I'll go watch Justy sing!" She said excitedly. Justin smiled at her half-heartedly.

"We'll see you guys later then," Chaz said as we waved goodbye and headed out into the awaiting taxi. I kind of laughed at the irony of having an international super star as a friend but still having to take a taxi into Hollywood. Justin could've at least hooked us up with a stretch limo or something, note the sarcasm.

Chaz told the taxi driver where we were going and the driver punched it into the GPS before he started the engine and drove. I rested my head against Chaz's shoulder and we both looked out of the dirty taxi window and watched the as LA started to wake up.

The cinema was hardly full, but then again, Chaz chose a cinema where they probably still hadn't known the meaning of the word HD yet. Thank goodness they had latest releases though. I sat through the whole movie without the slightest interest but once in a while I'd glance at Chaz whose eyes widened every couple of seconds at what was happening on the screen so I didn't want to burden him by asking to leave or anything.

By the time the movie was finished, I clapped along with Chaz who was probably clapping for a different reason than mine of having it be over. We got up and Chaz threw our empty popcorn and drink cartons in the bin provided then walked out into the lobby that looked like a ghost town. We walked to a nearby Italian restaurant that seemed like one of those small family-owned ones.

"Why does she even have to be here?" I vented to Chaz as I took a forkful of carbonara and shoved it in my mouth. Chaz just sat there and ate his ravioli quietly but I could see him smiling to himself, he knew how much I didn't enjoy Caitlin being around. We all knew of what Caitlin had done to Justin years ago, and so did Justin but knowing him being so kind-hearted, Justin took her back...again and again. For now they weren't _together_ but judging by the way Caitlin clung to him this morning, I wouldn't have been surprised if by the end of tonight they'd be making out in the elevator.

The thought of that in a way made me feel hurt but I shook the thought away.

"Forget about her and enjoy your food, I'm shouting for today but the next one's yours," Chaz reminded.

I glared at him and stole a piece of ravioli but he quickly shot back and stole a piece of mushroom from my plate. I sat back in defeat and drank my iced tea quietly. Chaz bathed in his glory and checked the time on his phone, his eyes widened and I immediately guessed that we were late for the concert.

Chaz waved over the waiter in haste and shoved two twenty dollar bills in his hands without even checking if it was enough or too much and grabbed me by the hand and ran outside.

"We're two hours late," Chaz said and I swore many times in my mind. He hailed a taxi and made the driver basically ignore all road rules by bribing him with more money. By the time we got to the stadium we could hear the _Love Me_ music pumping from outside, I swore under my breath and got out after Chaz. We both raced up the stairs and ran into the empty halls outside of the stadium. Chaz took out his phone and rang someone who sounded flustered on the other end but Chaz was just too busy asking for directions to care. We eventually ended up backstage after another hour and finally arrived behind the curtains where we watched Justin just finish _U Smile_. Chaz and I didn't even have time to look at him because we were too busy trying to catch our breath.

We better be on the next season of Amazing Race, we'd own it.

Justin turned around and saw us behind the curtains in the dark panting, we helplessly waved at him but he didn't smile and just turned around and continued singing.

I heard the clack of heels and I rolled my eyes as I didn't even need to guess who it was.

"Too busy on your _date_ to care for Justin? Typical, Cassie. I mean, I'm always here for Justin, why can't you and you call yourself his best friend? Some friend you are," Caitlin said knowingly. I looked up at her and she had this stupid grin on her caked face. She seriously knew how to push my buttons rather harshly.

"We're here now, that's all that matters," I told her.

She scoffed and turned on her heels and walked away without saying another word.

Good, she was better with her mouth shut anyway.

By the time they got to _Runaway Love_ the audience was pumped up beyond – anything! They were jumping around, even the older siblings and parents who were forced to accompany their younger siblings or children clapped and cheered for Justin. LA had an epic audience.

I stayed backstage and just talked to Jessica Jarrell who had been on tour with us from the very beginning. It was nice to have a girl to talk to sometimes, excluding Caitlin of course. Jessica was sweet and kind; she was funny too and knew how to operate a water gun effortlessly as I was a miserable water gun shooter which didn't really help with the after-concert escapades.

"_One less lonely girl_, Cassie!' Yelled Ryan and I raced over to him and watched Justin sing that beautiful song. Everyone knew how much I enjoyed this song and everyone knew to call me over every time Justin started to sing it.

But as Justin got to the second verse I noticed Nick, one of his dancers lead over to the stool in the stage someone I didn't want him to see lead over.

Caitlin.

She flipped her hair with her free hand and sat as gracefully as she sat on the stool with her legs crossed. Justin ran down the steps above us and I saw him grab the usual bouquet of roses and hand it to Caitlin.

I instantly felt a wave of jealousy rush through me but I stayed. I watched as Justin hugged her tightly and sang into her ear as he looked into her eyes over and over again. I held onto Chaz's hand reminding myself that I was with him but I couldn't help but wonder why I felt like this for Justin, it didn't seem right at all. Justin continued to sing to Caitlin and they seemed like they had the most amazing chemistry on stage, Caitlin didn't even seem like a total bitch on stage – she seemed like the humble Christian everyone assumed her to be. I tugged onto Chaz's hand tighter and I didn't have to look up to see him smiling down at me so I just rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.

The performance went for another minute and finally as it finished Justin looked over to Caitlin and kissed her sweetly on the cheek and I felt my stomach turn. I gulped nervously but clapped along with the audience and the people back stage and gave my best smile that hid the hurt I felt inside.

"Thank you LA! And please give it up for the beautiful, Caitlin Beadles!" Justin gestured to Caitlin and she gave a polite curtsey to the audience before waving along with Justin. They blew kisses before running back to us.

"That was wonderful!" I lied as I went back to holding Chaz's hand for comfort. Chaz nodded in agreement with me and so did Ryan. Justin looked at me and smiled the smile that made millions of girls around the world swoon in happiness but then I saw him sigh sadly as Caitlin grabbed onto his hand desperately.

"I should be your _one less lonely girl_ on your next concert, Justin!" She squealed as she kissed him on the cheek and Justin simply smiled at her and let go of her hand.

The concert continued on and we all stood behind the stage and continued what we usually did when Justin was performing – eat the back stage food.

I was busy munching on some Doritos when Caitlin came over and picked up the carrot slice and nibbled on it.

"I'm watching my figure," she said as she continued to nibble on the piece of nothing she had in her hand.

"That's great," I told her. She looked at me and eyed the handful of Doritos I had in my hand but I simply ignored her stare. She can go eat her rabbit food for all I care, I was happy enjoying _real_ food.

Chaz came over and hugged me from behind so I kissed his arm as he let go, beside us I heard Caitlin scoff in distaste and walked off to go watch her, _Justy_.

"Is she bothering you?" Asked Chaz, I smiled at his concern but shook my head.

Kenny called for us to come so we rushed over and he told us that Justin was about to sing Omaha Mall before Baby started. We'd done this before, Justin's dancers, Legaci, Ryan Good and all of us ran up to the stage and toyed with the audience a little as we stood there pretending we had no idea what they were talking about. Justin finally gave up and started to sing the harmony to Baby and the crowd roared in excitement. We skipped back behind the stage and danced and jumped around with our hands in the air as Justin sang the chorus. It was catchy, I had to admit and it was mad awesome. From the corner of my eye I could see Caitlin standing there with a piece of hair between her fingers as she twirled it around and around and she swayed to the beat.

Justin sang his final words and waved goodbye to the audience one last time.

"That was sweet!' Justin chimed as he hi-fived us all like he usually did after every concert. Caitlin immediately clung to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and I coughed in discomfort but Chaz just hugged me tighter.

The ride back to the hotel was tiresome; I slept with my head against Chaz and his arm around me half the time. I heard lots of fans screaming outside of the van as they tried to chase us but failed miserably when the van sped into full throttle. Justin rested his head against the window and Ryan was asleep in the back. Today was a tiring day.

When we got back to the suites I stayed in the boys' for a while. It was 12AM but we just stayed up and watched some of the _Saw_ movies in order. I began to doze off again until I heard Justin playing outside on the balcony. I excused myself from Ryan and Chaz and went onto the balcony where Justin strummed a few unknown chords.

"_That should be me holding your hand__  
__That should be me making you laugh__  
__That should be me this is so sad__  
__That should be me, That should be me__  
__That should be me feeling your kiss__  
__That should be me buying you gifts__  
__This is so wrong__  
__I can't go on__  
__'Till you believe__  
__That that should be me__..."_

"Same song?" I asked and he jumped again, I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered he did the same thing last night when I heard him singing.

"Yeah, I guess," he said unsurely then returned to strumming his guitar as he hummed the tune.

I sat next to him and watched as he was in his zone, his eyes were closed and all he did was listen to the notes that he played on his acoustic guitar. Usually Dan would be around helping him out but when Justin had a song that meant heaps to him, he wanted to finish it himself so it was as if it came from the heart.

Which it always did.

I listened as he finished the song in perfect key.

"_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes__  
__It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced__  
__Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies__  
__What you doin' to me__  
__You're taking him where we used to go__  
__Now if you're trying to break my heart__  
__It's working cause you know_

_That that should be me holding your hand__  
__That should be me making you laugh__  
__That should be me this is so sad__  
__That should be me__  
__That should be me__  
__That should be me feeling your kiss__  
__That should be me buying you gifts__  
__This is so wrong I can't go on__  
__'Till you believe__  
__That should be me_

_I need to know should I fight for love__  
__Or disarm__  
__It's getting harder to shield__  
__This pain is my heart_

_Ooh Ooh_

_That should be me holding your hand__  
__That should be me making you laugh__  
__That should be me this is so sad__  
__That should be me__  
__That should be me__  
__That should be me feeling your kiss__  
__That should be me buying you gifts__  
__This is so wrong__  
__I can't go on__  
__'Till you believe__  
__That that should be me_

_Holding your hand__  
__That should be me__  
__The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)__  
__That should be me_

_That should be me__  
__Giving you flowers__  
__That should be me__  
__Talking for hours__  
__That should be me (that should be me)__  
__That should be me_

_That should be me__  
__Never should've let you go__  
__I never should've let you go__  
__That should be me__  
__I never shoulda let you go__  
__That should be me."_

I didn't say anything.

I was too...

Too amazed.

Justin opened his eyes slowly then looked at me and smiled softly.

"I finished it," he said obviously and I laughed lightly.

"It's beautiful and so – sad..." I whispered and he nodded.

"I'm gonna get some water," he said as he stood up and leaned his guitar against the balcony edge. I didn't say anything, my mind still wondered about the song he wrote – it was fantastic.

When he left, I looked at the pages of lyrics he had written down in his childish but sophisticated writing. He had scribbled out words here and there and also the lyrics for _Favourite Girl_ behind the pages of _That Should Be Me_. I smiled as I saw the little doodles of love hearts and smiley faces next to the sweet lyrics but something caught my eye.

In the very bottom corner of each page was a few words I could not figure out, it was underlined numerous times with black sharpie in Justin's all too familiar writing:

_For C._

**A/N: *DUN DUN DUN* Who do you think the _C_ is? Is it Caitlin - or is it Cassie? or is it someone totally random, like Chaz? HAHAHA Anyways, nothing much going on in this chapter. I know a majority of you all - well pretty much all of you are on Team Justin/Cassie so don't worry, I'm getting to that part...just you wait ;)**


End file.
